halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
YUNGBLUD
YUNGBLUD (born Dominic Richard Harrison, August 5, 1997An image of Dominic's passport – found through Pinterest) is an alternative rock musician. He was born in Doncaster, United Kingdom on August 5, 1997. He collaborated with Halsey on the track "11 Minutes" and was in a romantic relationship with her. Personal Life YUNGBLUD studied theatre at Arts Educational Schools in London before beginning his music career. He was born to his mother, Samantha HarrisonYUNGBLUD reveals his mother's name – YUNGBLUD on Twitter (@yungblud) and his father, Justin Harrison.Instagram – Justin Harrison He has two younger sisters named Jemima Rose and Isabella Harrison.YUNGBLUD Interview - love for Halsey, black hearts club, teenage shenanigans – SIDEWALK POP (YouTube Channel)Jemima Rose (@mejrose) – Instagram Izzyharrison (@izzyharrison4) – Instagram He was in a relationship with Halsey from November 2018 – September 2019. Collaborations 11 Minutes "11 Minutes" is a song performed by Alternative rock musician YUNGBLUD and Halsey, featuring American drummer Travis Barker of rock group Blink-182. It was released on February 13, 2019 through Locomotion Recordings and Geffen Records. Read more ''here''. Chemicals "Chemicals" is an unreleased song performed by Halsey and YUNGBLUD. They first performed it at videos on Instagram show them performing parts of the song.Halsey and YUNGBLUD play a new song at The Laylow (1) (2) and (3) – halsey updates (imnothalsey) Halsey and YUNGBLUD have not yet talked about this song, or performed it live since, although fans have penned the placeholder name "Chemicals" until the song name is revealed. Relationship to Halsey Meeting and 11 Minutes Halsey and YUNGBLUD met after she DM'ed (Direct Messaged) him on Instagram with a black heart (black hearts are used predominately in his fanbase) and her number. They met in November 2018, at a bar in California, they both have declined to share the location because it has become their spot and they'd rather not have it be public knowledge. They both recall drinking beers and talking for hours about life and music, not intending to collaborate with each other. Within a week of them meeting, "11 Minutes" was finished with Halsey on the track and Travis Barker on drums. They continued to hang out together forming a friendship immediately, in doing interviews together and separately they both have stated that they have written a lot of songs together, Halsey gave an example number of 15 during her facetime interview with Capital FM. Friendship and Romantic During the video shoot for "11 Minutes" paparazzi were taking videos and photos from a far distance, while invading their privacy, and caught them kissing on set, but not for the music video, and their fans found out that there might be something between them. Halsey continued to try and keep her relationship with him under covers because of how her last relationship ended and the publicity she got during and ending that relationship. For a few months, YUNGBLUD deflected questions about his relationship with her during promo for 11 Minutes, stating in a BUILDSeries interview, that they were "really, really good friends".YUNGBLUD speaks with us about his new single "11 Minutes" - YouTube (BUILDSeries) Two months later, Halsey hinted at her relationship with him, in an Instagram post of a photograph of YUNGBLUD hugging her, captioning "...and afterall", lyrics to Oasis's WonderwallWonderwall Lyrics - Oasis – Genius. She confirmed it officially in a Capital FM interview, talking about going to Doncaster (his place of birth) and tiny details about their relationship, such as their nicknames, she calls him 'Dom' and he calls her 'Ash baby',Halsey Fangirls Over Her Collaboration with BTS - Capital FM Interview (YouTube) fans have also connected this to Halsey's tweet with the meme "I'm baby".I'm Baby Meme - Kow Your MemeHalsey's Tweet - Twitter (@halsey) Over time they became more okay with being intimate and affectionate in public and on social media. Break Up Rumors of a breakup started September 27th when an article by the Daily Mail came out of Halsey and Evan Peters on a date a Six Flags on September 21st.Daily Mail – "EXCLUSIVE: Baby, pull me closer! Halsey is spotted getting cozy with Evan Peters as they hold hands on a roller coaster while on a date at Six Flags Magic Mountain - after the singer publicly crushed on him for SEVEN years" These rumors were fueled even more when there was no activity going on between them on social media. After being together for ten months, it was confirmed by YUNGBLUD in an NME article that the two were no longer together but remained good friends.NME – The Big Read – YUNGBLUD: “I wanna be the rock star of the 2020 generation” References Category:Artists Category:Collaborators Category:People Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Exes Category:Relationships